La Première Vie de Dard, par Daemoth
by daemoth
Summary: Histoire librement inspirée de Bilbo le Hobbit, par JRR Tolkien, racontant les origines de l'épée du héros.


**Une Lame dans les Ténèbres,** ou :

La Première Vie de Dard

_« Sorkar était son nom, Archer des terres de l'Est_

_Dans son cœur parfait n'était nulle faiblesse_

_Redoutable son Arc, et son Poignard Blanc :_

_Mais perdus furent tous trois, en son dernier combat. »_

-Volkar de Khân, _les Rêves-de-la-Pierre_, traduit de la langue des Nomades de l'Est.

_**Prélude **_

_En ce premier jour de printemps, toute la Cité elfique est en fête, même si hors de l'anneau des montagnes protectrices les Terres du Milieu subissent le joug cruel de l'Ennemi. Dans les demeures de Vaëthor, où les harpes ont fait résonner leur chant tout le jour, la fête bat son plein : les vins d'or rouge, les pêches rondes à la chair lunaire et les délicats pains aux parfums variés emplissent chacun de joie. Mais les convives assis à la longue table de bois blanc Nimethorn, qui ne pousse plus qu'en Gondolïn, font tous silence tandis que leur hôte se lève et se tourne vers son voisin de droite. Un tout jeune Elfe blond est assis à ses côtés._

_« Jusqu'à ce jour, mon fils n'était que l'apprenti de mon ami Daëlorn, le plus illustre forgeron depuis l'inégalable Fëanor. Aujourd'hui, si les Valar m'exaucent, mon fils cessera d'être un enfant, même si cinquante hivers ne l'ont pas encore touché, et deviendra Forgeron du Roi. » _

_En vidant sa coupe d'or aux entrelacs d'argent, Vaëthor ne peut s'empêcher de poser sur son fils un regard empli de fierté. Chez tous les Elfes, la filiation finissait par s'effacer à mesure que l'enfant d'hier se faisait adulte, aussi adulte que ses parents épargnés par le temps; au point que leur ressemblance, pour des yeux humains, était davantage celle de frères et de sœurs que celle d'un parent et de ses fils ou filles. Mais demeurait la tendresse, l'amour pour l'enfant qu'on avait un jour bercé dans ses bras, et qui vivait toujours dans la forme du corps devenu homme ou femme. Ainsi Vaëthor retrouve dans les cheveux d'or de son fils ceux de sa femme Lëara, et dans ses prunelles grises les siennes propres mais dans le même temps les images du bébé et de l'enfant se superposent à celle de l'adulte en devenir. La force habite désormais ses mains d'apprenti forgeron, mais elles restent dans la mémoire de Vaëthor les doigts minuscules perdus au milieu de sa paume de jeune père._

_Les convives lèvent joyeusement leurs coupes étincelantes mais la jeune Lithian, dont la chevelure d'un brun chaud est unique dans toute la Cité, pose sur le jeune forgeron un regard plus brillant encore._

_« Lors de la dernière lune d'automne, Daëlorn imposa à mon fils son ultime épreuve. Il savait déjà les secrets des Sept Métaux et des Neuf Pierres. Il savait déjà manier marteaux et tenailles, tremper l'acier et chauffer sa forge au point de fondre le mithril. Il lui restait à concevoir sa première lame, car nos murailles blanches ne demeurent pas seulement grâce au secret ou à la vigilance des Aigles de Thorondor. Dehors s'étend la nuit : nous devons la déchirer par la lumière de nos armes ! » _

_Les invités hochent la tête et quelques-uns des plus jeunes l'acclament. Mais la plupart, dont le Maître Forgeron, observent le silence. Beaucoup ont combattu aux Larmes Innombrables; d'autres y ont perdu des proches. _

_Pour eux, l'extérieur de Gondolïn ne signifie que mort et ténèbres, des forces face auxquelles tout courage et toute lame semblent bien dérisoires._

_« Ni la nuit ni le mal ne dureront toujours » reprend Vaëthor sans se laisser troubler. « Aujourd'hui, mon fils a achevé son œuvre. Puisse t-elle satisfaire son Maître, et dissiper les ténèbres tant au-dehors de nos murs qu'aux tréfonds de nos cœurs ! »_

_Le jeune Elfe se lève, et dépose sur la table blanche sa coupe pleine d'un vin doré issu des coteaux sud de la ville, les plus délicatement parfumés. S'efforçant de détacher ses yeux de ceux de la belle Lithian, il élève devant tous un mince paquet de tissu vert fermé de fils argentés qu'il s'emploie à dénouer. Enfin, il en tire une fine dague en forme de feuille, ornée de caractères Tengwar coulant tels une rivière sur la brillante lame d'argent. _

_« Je l'ai forgée dans le mithril, et affûtée à la manière des Naugrims. Comme tous peuvent le lire, j'y ai inscrit : _Fléau des araignées, Lumière Tranchante je suis…

_-Tu n'as fait qu'un poignard ? » l'interrompt son père. Nul reproche dans sa voix, mais elle exprime la surprise de maints convives, et la déception de certains._

_« Gondolïn ne manque pas d'épées, répond son fils. Mais nos murs, en fin de compte, seront mieux défendus par des arcs, qui sont aussi l'arme favorite de notre peuple. Le poignard est une arme d'archer : qui le porte peut voyager loin et vivement, et frapper plus vivement encore._

_-Je préfère l'épée ou la lance, pour ma part, rétorque son père._

_-Et qu'est-ce que ces contes d'araignées ? s'enquiert un des invités. Ces monstres demeurent fort loin de Gondolïn !_

_-Comme bien des Elfes qui vivent désormais ici, et quittèrent les terres de Doriath en des jours plus heureux. »_

_Et le jeune forgeron croise de nouveau les yeux de Lithian, dont nul n'ignore qu'elle vient en effet du pays de Lùthien désormais en ruines. La jeune fille lui retourne son sourire._

_« Ungoliant la Maudite tissa jadis ses toiles en Valinor, et les Arbres Bénis moururent. J'ai façonné cette lame en défi à cette horreur, à son engeance et à leurs filets : elle tranchera le tissage comme la tisseresse ! » Mais ce disant, il entend les murmures narquois des convives, et lit la déception dans les yeux de son père. _

_« Parle-moi du métal que tu as utilisé » lui demande alors Daëlorn, son voisin et Maître. Et tous font silence, car en vérité il est le meilleur forgeron des Noldor en ces terres. De ses mains sont nées les lames les plus fameuses de la Cité : l'épée d'Ecthelion de la Source, Haut Capitaine de la Tour, et le glaive de Turgon seigneur de Gondolïn, désormais dernier roi des Noldor. On dit qu'il a offert en paiement à Daëlorn cent gemmes venues de Valinor pour cette épée, ainsi que la formation de Maeglin, son unique neveu récemment disparu._

_« Ce n'est pas seulement du mithril, répond en hésitant son jeune apprenti. Pour l'enchanter et en accroître la dureté, j'y ai mêlé du laen, car vous m'aviez autorisé à en utiliser quelques fragments._

_-Le laen, ou verre volcanique, est naturellement noir. Ta lame est entièrement blanche, répond son Maître._

_-J'ai dû abaisser la température de la forge pour cela. Refroidi à l'extrême, le laen peut être épuré et…_

_-Tu as donc su utiliser la Forge-Glace ? reprend son Maître. Un exploit. Je ne l'ai réussi qu'à deux reprises. »_

_Nul besoin de développer : les noms d'Orcrist et de Glamdring sont sur toutes les lèvres. _

_Un murmure d'admiration remplace les doutes et les sarcasmes, tandis que tous les regards se posent sur le jeune apprenti, désormais Forgeron Royal de Gondolïn, avec un respect aussi nouveau que le Printemps. _

_**Le**_ _**Récit du Rôdeur, Première Partie**_

L'acier mordait l'acier, et le sang coulait comme des larmes rouges. Le Capitaine des Rôdeurs, légèrement en retrait du combat livré dans les ruines d'Angmar, en suivait chaque phase à la lueur de la lune.

Sous ses yeux, Hordil et son frère Vordil - un géant barbu qui, seul parmi les Rôdeurs, maniait une gigantesque hache - abattirent quatre adversaires. L'attaque se déroulait bien, la surprise avait été totale.

Les Rôdeurs avaient accompli maints exploits à la faveur de la nuit: leur Capitaine aimait à penser que les ténèbres pouvaient être retournées contre les forces du mal. Ce raid héroïque promettait de figurer en bonne place dans la mémoire des Dunedain.

Ils avaient fait une longue route depuis la tour détruite d'Amon Sûl, et contournant les Landes-aux-Trolls par le nord s'étaient audacieusement rapprochés de ces terres désolées où, dit-on, se reproduisaient les dragons. Aucun de ses Rôdeurs n'en avait jamais vu un vivant, mais lui, leur Capitaine, avait exploré les terres de l'Est et aperçu la grotte de Scatha le Froid. Alors qu'il foulait aujourd'hui le pays d'Angmar, l'ombre de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie alors n'était pas moins grande…

Par ces dangereux détours, les onze Rôdeurs étaient parvenus jusqu'à l'ancienne forteresse du Roi-Sorcier sans être repérés. C'est là qu'ils étaient tombés par surprise sur un groupe d'intrus explorant les ruines.

Le combat s'achevait. Sur la douzaine d'ennemis qu'ils avaient pris en embuscade, sept gisaient morts ou mourants, et les autres rompirent brusquement le combat sur un cri de leur chef. Les Rôdeurs lâchèrent plusieurs flèches sur les fuyards qui disparaissaient dans la nuit, et l'un d'entre eux trébucha dans sa course il y avait d'autres chasseurs postés alentours, et les fugitifs avaient peu de chances de leur échapper.

Le Capitaine des Rôdeurs avait tiré l'épée, mais n'eut pas à s'en servir. Pensif, il s'approcha d'un des cadavres : à la pâle lueur de la lune, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme jeune, pas plus de vingt hivers. Il ne portait qu'une peau de loup grise sur son justaucorps de cuir, et sa main serrait encore un long cimeterre d'acier noir et rouge. A son cou brillait une pierre, rouge elle aussi et dans ses longs cheveux noirs, il portait des anneaux de cuivre ou de bronze. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient les étoiles.

Il soupira. Un homme de l'Est, probablement un de ces Nomades des terres de Khân, séparant le long lac du pays de Rhûn. Il aurait préféré un orque… Mais en ce lieu maléfique, tout étranger ne pouvait être qu'un ennemi.

Hordil s'approcha bientôt de lui à pas légers, tout en scrutant les alentours. « Nous n'avons aucune perte. Vordil a reçu un coup de marteau ou de masse qui l'a à moitié assommé, mais il se remet et Hasdaran a reçu une flèche rouge au côté : le vieux Sarkil est en train de l'examiner pour s'assurer que la blessure n'est pas empoisonnée. Hormis leurs parures, nous n'avons trouvé aucun trésor sur les Orientaux; mais deux ou trois d'entre eux ont pu s'échapper vers le sud. »

Le Capitaine des Dunedain leva les yeux sur le donjon en ruines, tout proche. Même vaincu, c'était un édifice hideux, où le mal s'attardait encore telles de noires flaques de brume et d'ombre. Les hommes de Rhûn devaient être en train de l'explorer lors de l'attaque, et il décida que les Rôdeurs commenceraient par suivre leur exemple.

**Récit de Volkar de Khân, Première Partie**

« Maudits soient-ils, ces chiens du Nord ! Aucun courage, toujours à frapper dans le noir. L'Alawar les dévore et les emporte tous en Enfer ! »

Le preux Radkar abattit sur le sol un poing de la taille d'une tête d'orque. Un long trait sanglant se voyait en travers de son crâne chauve et jusqu'à sa barbe noire et hirsute, bien qu'il soit impossible de dire s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui d'un ennemi, et une flèche noire empennée de vert avait percé son vaste ceinturon de cuir clouté mais Radkar n'en avait cure. Nul arme ne se voyait à son côté : je me rappelle l'avoir vu tuer un loup warag de ses seules mains gantées de fer. Mais ni sa force, ni Rougevent mon cimeterre enchanté, ni l'arc de mon frère n'avaient pu éviter le désastre dans les ruines noires. En un instant, les Tueurs du Nord nous avaient encerclés et massacrés : sans doute avaient-ils eu recours à un sortilège de la façon des démons aux oreilles-feuilles, ces Alfens peuplant les forêts, qui étaient leurs alliés, disait-on. Ou bien, tout à notre fabuleuse découverte, nous avions relâché notre vigilance. Et voilà que nous n'étions plus que trois, le preux Radkar, mon frère Sorkar et moi, Volkar, autrefois chef des Trente Lames… Réduites à trois.

_**Le**_ _**Récit du Rôdeur, 2ème Partie**_

« C'est un ouvrage de notre peuple ! » s'exclama le guérisseur.

Feuilletant avec précaution l'ouvrage vénérable à demi déchiré trouvé sous le corps d'un des hommes de l'Est - un vieux Nomade abattu d'une flèche alors qu'il était encore penché sur le livre – Sarkil n'avait jamais paru aussi bouleversé. Quoiqu'encore vigoureux, il avait dépassé les cent-vingt hivers, et n'accompagnait plus ses frères pour les aider à la bataille mais héritier de maîtres de la Tradition formés du temps d'Arvedui, dernier roi de Fornost, il était versé dans l'ancien savoir et les arts de la guérison. Ecartant ses mèches grises, il se pencha derechef sur les pages de vélin du livre séculaire : les caractères étaient ceux en usage chez les Hommes et les Nains, mais la langue était l'Adùnaic, l'ancienne langue des Rois des Hommes.

Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine des Rôdeurs observait en silence la pièce où les siens avaient découvert le manuscrit et tué son dernier détenteur. Dissimulée derrière une sculpture hideuse évoquant un masque mortuaire, c'était vraisemblablement une salle secrète, empreinte d'une sorte de ténébreuse majesté… Un lieu qui suait la peur. Etaient-ce le haut siège de pierre noire rongé par les siècles et le socle massif au centre de la pièce, pareillement sculptés de motifs évoquant des bêtes hideuses ? Ou ces étranges dalles mal scellées, semblables à des tombes ouvertes sur l'obscurité ? Et il y avait trop de corps ici, une douzaine, dont seul le vieillard portait des marques de blessures : les autres étaient livides et glacés, et semblaient vidés de leur sang. Les Rôdeurs n'aimaient pas leur regard, à la fois trop mort et pas suffisamment.

« Les Orientaux semblent avoir eu des difficultés ici », se sentit obligé de préciser le prudent Hordil. « Ils ont allumé beaucoup de torches, et les ont disposées sur certaines dalles à quelle fin, je l'ignore. »

Le Capitaine hocha la tête. Les torches en effet éclairaient faiblement la pièce, mais leur lueur peinait à lutter contre les ténèbres, et certaines grésillaient déjà. Il prit toutefois le temps d'examiner le socle de pierre au centre de la salle, avant de lancer un ordre bref : entraînant le vieux Sarkil, les Rôdeurs quittèrent ce lieu mortel. Mais le Capitaine en avait la certitude : il y avait eu un trésor extraordinaire ici, et il leur avait échappé.

**Récit de Volkar de Khân, 2ème Partie**

Je crois aujourd'hui que tout notre malheur découlait de ce Messager Noir et de ses fausses promesses.

C'est vers la fin de l'Eté que nous avions été approchés par ce sale bavard, que l'Alawar l'emporte à l'Enfer des Grandes Nuits. Je n'avais aimé ni son allure ni sa voix, malgré son visage agréable et ses promesses de butin rapide et facile : il avait déjoué trop facilement nos sentinelles, et les bêtes nocturnes se taisaient trop lorsqu'il parlait de son ton doucereux. Mais le miel versé dans nos oreilles, son récit de trésors oubliés dans des ruines que ne gardaient que des monstres de contes pour enfant, avait séduit mes hommes et pour finir il avait lancé en manière de défi que les Trente Lames ne vaudraient pas un canif si elles reculaient devant quelques pierres et de vieilles histoires de fantômes. Alors j'avais accepté son offre : trois mille pièces d'or, cent pour chacun d'entre nous, si nous gagnions ce vieux château dans les montagnes du nord et en rapportions un seul objet : une sorte de boule de verre noir. Tout autre trésor découvert sur place nous appartiendrait pour toujours. « Un travail et un butin faciles, qui ne demandent qu'un peu de cœur au ventre », voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Et de nous indiquer précisément où nous devions chercher une fois le château atteint.

Il ne nous avait pas parlé de la neige et des terribles vents hurlant dans la nuit, sur les montagnes ni des choses noires qui rampaient aux abords des précipices et nous enlevèrent quatre des nôtres au cœur des ténèbres; pas plus que de l'affreux visage mort sous les ruines de la haute tour hideuse à demi effondrée, qui gardait l'entrée secrète de la salle du trône, où nous devions enfin découvrir cette pierre ronde et noire - encore qu'en son cœur s'alluma une flamme rouge lorsque nous l'arrachâmes à son socle. Jamais je n'oublierai les hurlements de mes compagnons, onze braves, qui furent alors tués par les gardiens glacés de cette maudite pierre, et surgirent de leurs tombes sous les dalles brisées. La folie chantait dans leurs cris, et la mort dansait dans leurs yeux ce n'est que lorsque le vieux Folkar eut l'idée d'utiliser nos torches que nous pûmes les repousser dans les ténèbres de leurs tombeaux…

Nous nous remettions à peine de ces horreurs, lorsque mon frère découvrit sous le socle de la pierre ronde un coffret allongé de bois noir frappé d'étranges symboles dorés. Leur dessin était beau, mais en même temps il inspirait une sourde terreur l'ouvrant, nous découvrîmes les deux magnifiques épées droites, ainsi que le Poignard Blanc, accompagnés d'un vieux livre abîmé. C'est pendant que Folkar, qui avait grandi dans les Cités de l'Est, essayait d'en déchiffrer les pages fragiles que ces chiens du Nord portèrent leur attaque félone mon frère n'eut que le temps de se saisir des armes mystérieuses, moi de la sphère noire, et de nous ruer dehors. Les lames chantaient, bien des nôtres gisaient déjà au sol, des flèches volaient dans le noir. Radkar décocha un formidable coup de poing à une sorte de géant barbu vêtu de vert sombre, armé d'une grande hache mais la bataille était perdue. J'appelai, et nous sautâmes parmi les ruines, droit vers le sud.

Pendant neuf jours, nous descendîmes à travers les montagnes, et ce ne fut pas un mince exploit. Nous ne connaissions pas ce pays, nous n'avions emporté que peu de vivres la nuit, les monstres des montagnes rôdaient alentours; le jour, les Tueurs du Nord nous traquaient. Souvent nous avons aperçu le mince filet de fumée de leur campement qui se déplaçait à notre poursuite mais leurs meilleurs limiers les précédaient, et ils ne faisaient nul feu : prudents, rapides tels des loups chassant en silence. Nous avons redoublé de ruse pour leur échapper, sans parvenir à les semer. Même de robustes montagnards auraient souffert de ce périple mais mon frère Sorkar faiblissait rapidement.

S'il ne craignait personne sur les longues courses à travers les steppes de nos terres loin à l'Est, ce voyage à travers les montagnes noires et glacées l'épuisait. Il trébuchait fréquemment et je savais que, si nous devions poursuivre ainsi, il ne survivrait pas plus de quelques jours. Radkar encaissait plus stoïquement notre épreuve, si ce n'est qu'il jurait continuellement dans sa barbe. Pour ma part, je pense que mon courage aurait décliné aussi rapidement que celui de mon frère, si je n'avais eu la Pierre. Chaque nuit, je prenais deux tours de garde, et Radkar le dernier mais tandis qu'il s'écroulait et dormait comme une bûche, et que mon malheureux frère gémissait dans un sommeil tourmenté, je veillais, les yeux fixés sur la Pierre noire au cœur de feu. J'avais commencé à l'examiner dès la première nuit et depuis sa pensée ne me quittait plus, sous le soleil comme sous la lune. J'éprouvais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas m'arrêter durant nos épuisantes marches, non pour le repos mais pour plonger de nouveaux mes yeux au cœur de la Pierre.

Les premiers temps, je n'y vis que des ténèbres et des flammes sur champ de ruines. Mais petit à petit je découvris que selon mes pensées la Pierre me montrait d'autres choses, comme des images surgies du passé, comme des morceaux de rêves… mais pas les miens.

Certains ressemblaient à des cauchemars, des visions de pouvoir, armées immenses et complots maléfiques d'autres, encore plus horribles, ressemblaient à de la sorcellerie et concernaient des êtres ni vivants ni morts, tels ceux des tombes qui avaient tué les nôtres dans la salle du trône. Horrifié, j'aurais peut-être renoncé à regarder dans la Pierre… Mais un jour, mon frère me montra les dessins qui ornaient les épées découvertes dans le coffret noir orné de lettres d'or. L'arme qu'il avait décidé de porter montrait des dessins semblables : nous ne manions pas les épées droites, mais le poignard convenait à un archer comme mon frère.

La nuit suivante, je vis ce Poignard Blanc dans la Pierre-Rêve.

_**Le**_ _**Récit du Rôdeur, 3ème Partie**_

« Que dit ce vieux livre, Sarkil ? »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur. Comme tous les Rôdeurs plus jeunes, leur Capitaine ne prenait guère le temps de réfléchir plusieurs fois au sens des mots et des écritures. Or après tant d'années le document s'était abîmé, et la langue utilisée pour le texte avait connu bien des changements. Le manuscrit demandait un examen approfondi. Evidemment, une expédition de Rôdeurs lancée aux trousses de fuyards à travers les Montagnes ne constituait pas vraiment des conditions idéales pour l'étude littéraire. Le vieux guérisseur prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas simplement un vieux livre. Il s'agit d'un manuscrit de la main même d'Arvedui, dernier Roi de Fornost. Les chefs de nos Clans le considèreraient comme un trésor…

-Tu m'as fait venir car tu avais fait une découverte extraordinaire, m'a-t-on dit, le coupa le Chef. Si ce livre n'est qu'une vieille relique, quoique glorieuse, un simple message aurait suffit.»

Le vieux guérisseur prit de nouveau une longue inspiration, ce qui lui permit de faire patienter encore un peu son chef. Prenant le temps de plonger son regard dans les braises de leur mince feu de camp, il reprit enfin :

« Cette _vieille relique_ traite des Pierres de Vision. » Avec satisfaction, il remarqua le regain d'attention dans le regard du Capitaine des Rôdeurs. « D'une en particulier : le Palantir d'Annùminas. »

« Mais je croyais que ces Pierres avaient sombré avec le dernier roi dans le naufrage des glaces, en pays… voyons… Lossarnach ?

-Moi aussi. Mais j'ai trouvé ce passage (il s'empara d'une feuille de vélin jauni, au texte de lettres rouges qu'il déchiffra avec difficulté et en laissant de nombreux blancs) : _…Alors j'ordonnai que soit apporté … du Lac-aux-Etoiles, et chargé sur le Navire de Cirdan avec celui d'Amon Sûl : celui-ci était énorme, tandis que l'autre … dissimulé par un homme seul. Mais le Seigneur de Lossoth prétendait que le Navire … grand péril de crainte qu'il ait raison, je lui laisse ce texte, ainsi que la Pierre d'Annùminas. Nous reprendrons … lorsque le mal aura quitté les Terres du Nord._

- Si ces mots étaient ceux du dernier Roi, répondit le Capitaine après un silence, si l'Ennemi s'est emparé de ce livre… peut-être, alors, la Pierre …? »

Sarkil hocha la tête. Tous deux revoyaient la salle étrange dans les ruines d'Angmar, et le socle de roche grise désormais vide.

Il _fallait_ rattraper ces fuyards.

_**Interlude**_

_La nuit s'étend sur Gondolïn, mais nul ne dort tandis que les étoiles naviguent dans le ciel outremer. Ce sera jour de fête à l'aube, et tout le peuple se rassemble déjà sur les murailles blanches : la liesse est générale, le roi Turgon ayant retrouvé récemment son neveu et la ville célèbre encore la naissance de l'enfant de la princesse Idril et du prince humain Tùor. Mais Vaëthor traverse les rues sans se soucier du vin, de la musique ou des danses, à la recherche de son fils._

_Il s'approche d'un jardin, qui comme les centaines d'autres que compte la Cité est peuplé d'oiseaux elfiques aux coloris enchanteurs dont les chants, d'habitude, emplissent l'air parfumé et doux. Mais ces derniers temps, le silence s'étend plus souvent dans les frondaisons des bois de Gondolïn. _

_Son fils est là, assis seul sous un Nimethorn. Autour de lui le niphredil et l'élanor émaillent l'herbe émeraude. Au côté gauche, il porte ce poignard étrange qu'il a lui-même forgé. Sa main étreint une lyre d'argent, mais il n'en joue pas : ses prunelles grises fixent l'air nocturne. Le vivant rêve elfique le quitte comme il prend conscience de la présence de son père à ses côtés. _

_« J'ai fait un rêve-Aurore, Ada. _

_-Un rêve-Aurore », répéte son père. Ainsi les Eldars nomment-ils les visions d'avenir qui parfois leur sont dévoilées. _

_« J'étais dans un lieu étrange, d'arbres et d'eau une eau si vaste que l'on n'en voyait pas la fin._

_-Tu as vu la Grande Mer de l'Ouest, répond son père. Deux cent hivers ont passé depuis que je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois, et son chant pleure toujours en mon cœur. Mais l'ombre de l'Ennemi s'étend entre elle et nos montagnes protectrices._

_-Ces monts qui nous entourent sont autant forteresse que prison, Ada. Je sais maintenant que je n'y demeurerai pas toujours. » Vaëthor s'asseoit auprès de son fils, et ce sont presque deux frères qui contemplent leurs visages jeunes et lisses sous la lumière des étoiles. Vaëthor a juste le regard plus aigu, mais aussi plus triste, que celui de son fils._

_« As-tu vu autre chose dans ce rêve ?_

_- Un roi, plus beau que les Eldar et les Humains. Et une reine, belle comme l'écume des cascades : un joyau brillait sur son sein, une étoile du ciel._

_-Etais-tu Forgeron dans ton rêve ?_

_-Je ne sais. Mon poignard était avec moi, et j'avais un arc de bois blanc. _

_-Etais-tu seul ? »_

_La réponse est longue à venir._

_« …Non, Ada. Une épouse, un enfant, aux yeux gris comme les nôtres. » _

_Vaëthor observe longuement son fils, mais finit par sourire avec bienveillance._

_« Ce que tu dis, et surtout ce que tu ne dis pas, suffit comme réponse à mes autres questions. Je ne t'approuve pas totalement, car j'aurais aimé pour toi un mariage plus splendide mais je respecterai ton choix. Et, si nos chemins se séparaient, souviens-toi que je t'ai aimé du jour où tu as ouvert les yeux. Cet amour vivra encore lorsque j'aurai fermé les miens. » _

_Leurs fronts s'inclinent l'un vers l'autre, et Vaëthor aperçoit le poignard au côté de son fils. Etrange, car la lumière qui grandit dans le ciel jette un éclat rouge sang alentours, et pourtant la ligne de métal qui dépasse du fourreau luit d'une faible lueur d'un blanc-bleuté. Au même instant, des trompettes sonnent sur les murailles de Gondolïn, accompagnées de maintes clameurs._

_« L'aube ? » interroge son fils. Mais Vaëthor secoue la tête : la lumière vient du nord, non de l'est. « L'Ennemi ! » Le jeune Forgeron tire son poignard : une flamme blanche naît, déchirant les ténèbres._

**Récit de Volkar de Khân, 3ème Partie**

Dans la Pierre, le Poignard était entre les mains d'un être étrange, une sorte de démon blond aux traits agréables mais aux yeux terrifiants : sans doute l'un de ces Alfens alliés aux Tueurs du Nord. Il y avait une longue table blanche, des coupes d'or, et beaucoup d'Alfens, hommes et femmes, chantaient ou parlaient dans leur langue effrayante… Et cependant je découvris que je la comprenais, par quelque magie de la Pierre, à moins que tel fut le pouvoir de la langue des démons. Il était question de métal et d'épées. Puis le jeune démon (mais tous paraissaient jeunes, et pourtant plus vieux que les ruines du château noir dans les montagnes) brandit une courte lame, et voilà que c'était le poignard que portait mon frère !... L'image se brouilla tel un rêve, et je vis une Cité géante, toute blanche, à nulle autre pareille : il y avait une bataille, des démons noirs l'assiégeaient et les démons blonds la défendaient. Mais les noirs avaient avec eux des milliers d'orques, des loups géants, des dragons et d'autres choses qui brûlaient les yeux lorsqu'on les fixait et malgré leur force et leur vaillance les Alfens succombaient sous le nombre. Puis la tour géante au centre de la Cité fut enveloppée de flammes, des démons noirs l'escaladèrent, et elle s'écroula en les écrasant avec elle.

Je vis aussi des fuyards qui s'échappaient par des chemins cachés dans les montagnes. L'un d'eux était le jeune démon blond qui avait fait le poignard : il le portait, ainsi qu'un arc, et pleurait en répétant un mot. A ses côtés marchait une fille-démon brune, la plus jolie femme que j'aie jamais vue.

L'image brûla et s'éteignit, puis je vis une vaste forêt, étrange et belle. Il y marchait le même couple, avec beaucoup d'autres Alfens et la jeune femme tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Et de nouveau ce fut la guerre : cette fois, les démons blancs se battaient entre eux ! Il y eut de la fumée, beaucoup moururent ou fuirent. La femme-démon courait, emportant son enfant dans ses bras : à son côté se voyait le poignard blanc, mais le jeune Alfen blond avait disparu.

Ensuite passèrent de nombreuses lunes et soleils, et la jeune femme n'était plus là. Un Alfen cheminait seul, par montagnes, vallées et forêts. Il ressemblait au jeune homme-démon, mais avait les cheveux bruns il portait un arc et le poignard blanc, et chassait des loups et des orques noirs. Une fois, il tua une sorte de serpent géant ou un dragon: mais le poison était en lui et il se coucha après avoir marché longtemps. C'était des terres montagneuses et froides alentours des hommes y vivaient, semblables à ceux de mon peuple : des Nomades, chassés par la guerre entre les Hommes de l'Ouest et la Grande Ombre.

Ils secoururent le démon-blanc. L'un d'eux devint son ami, et avant de les quitter l'Alfen inconnu lui offrit son poignard. Puis tout devint noir, la Grande Ombre recouvrit ces terres et dévora les hommes qui ne s'enfuyaient pas. Certains résistèrent longtemps, et parmi eux j'en vis qui portaient les deux épées droites et le poignard blanc. Certains étaient de mon peuple, d'autres des étrangers du bord de la Grande Rivière mais la nuit les prit tous.

Enfin, je vis juste un très jeune garçon, je crois. Il tenait le Poignard Blanc dans une main, mais de l'autre brandissait une vivante étoile : et il avançait seul vers la plus affreuse des horreurs nocturne.

« C'est étrange, dis-je à mon frère le lendemain. Je voulais te dire de jeter ce poignard au loin, car il a été fait par les blancs-démons. Pourtant, à présent que le jour est là, il me semble que tu pourrais le garder.

-Je n'ai jamais vu son semblable, répondit Sorkar. Il fend le cuir comme de l'eau, mais son fil semble plus dur que n'importe quelle lame aussi affûtée. Pourtant il ne pèse presque rien.

-C'est une arme-Alfen, pour le pire ou le meilleur, dis-je avec respect. Celui qui l'a façonnée appartenait à un grand peuple : ils ont fait une Cité blanche comme la glace, aussi haute que ces montagnes…

-Comment le sais-tu ? »

Pour cacher mon embarras, je murmurai quelque chose à propos des rêves. Puis je repris :

« Tu devrais lui donner un nom, pour chasser le mauvais sort.

-J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit mon frère avec un faible sourire. Après mon prochain combat, je le lui donnerai. »

Je ne pus répondre. Son prochain combat, je le sentais, serait le dernier.

_**Le**_ _**Récit du Rôdeur, Dernière Partie**_

« Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Hordil s'avança de son habituel pas sautillant vers son Capitaine et les deux autres Rôdeurs qui composaient le groupe des limiers. Sa face maigre semblait encore plus allongée que d'ordinaire dans la nuit froide qui venait de tomber.

« Seulement son dernier campement. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu nous jouer un tel tour. »

Le Capitaine acquiesça. Malgré la neige et leurs talents de pisteurs, les Rôdeurs avaient perdu de précieuses heures à poursuivre un seul des trois fugitifs, sans doute celui qu'ils avaient choisi pour les emmener sur cette fausse piste. Ils n'avaient éventé la ruse que la veille à l'aube, lorsque lui-même avait aperçu un mince jeune homme brun, l'air affamé et épuisé, à l'abri d'une colline basse : l'instant d'après, il s'évanouissait dans la brume matinale.

Il lui avait paru à bout de forces pourtant les quatre Rôdeurs peinèrent tout le jour avant de retrouver la trace du jeune Nomade.

« Il a réussi à sortir des montagnes par l'ouest, continua Hordil mais ensuite il a pris au nord nord-est. C'est habile. Une heure de plus et nous aurions raté sa piste dans l'obscurité. » Le Capitaine hocha la tête en l'accompagnant au maigre campement de leur proie.

« Reste à espérer que le vieux Sarkil aura continué à traquer les deux autres, reprit-il. » Hordil renouait avec les évidences. Songer qu'un trésor tel que le Palantir d'Annùminas leur avait été ravi sous le nez par une poignée de ces Nomades épuisés…

Le campement se résumait à une litière de peau de loup, vaguement abrité du vent par les rochers. Un daim à demi dépecé gisait tout près. Deux flèches empennées de rouge saillaient à la base de sa gorge. Aucune trace de feu.

« Crue ou cuite, la viande fortifie : notre fuyard a pu reprendre quelque force, commença Hordil. Mais il doit être tout proche, car la bête saigne enco… »

Un rugissement terrible se fit entendre même le roc sembla vibrer sous le beuglement.

« _Torog_ ! s'exclama l'un des Rôdeurs. Un Troll ! »

Les Rôdeurs encochèrent des flèches, sauf le Capitaine qui tira sa longue épée d'acier. Les cris reprirent, plus forts mais assez lointains, vers l'ouest et les vallées envahies de neige.

Les quatre hommes plongèrent silencieusement dans la nuit. Chacun connaissait sa tâche : Hordil, le plus leste, se faufila sur les escarpements pour contourner l'ennemi par le nord les deux autres en firent autant par le sud, où le chemin serait plus aisé cependant que le Capitaine prenait la voie la plus directe, avançant avec plus de circonspection. Son rôle serait périlleux, car il devrait servir d'appât, permettant à ses compagnons de cribler de flèches le Troll. Une tactique éprouvée… A condition qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul de ces monstres.

Les cris se poursuivirent enfin, il y eut un unique cri humain, plus faible et ce fut tout. Les Rôdeurs hésitèrent, puis reprirent leur avance silencieuse.

A l'orée d'un bosquet, ils trouvèrent les premiers signes du drame qui venait de se jouer: un grand Troll bicéphale gisait là. Ses deux têtes n'avaient qu'un seul cou, car elles étaient collées ou fondues l'une à l'autre telles un amas de champignons malade. Plusieurs flèches empennées de rouge avaient percé le monstre, une dans la poitrine, une autre dans l'œil unique de la tête gauche deux autres émergeaient de sa large panse fétide. Mais une lame avait transpercé l'immonde cuir écailleux juste sous la gorge grasse aux larges fanons plissés : une entaille bien modeste, mais profonde. Le sang noir fumait en une longue traînée repoussante : le Troll avait rampé sur vingt mètres avant de mourir. Les Rôdeurs remontèrent silencieusement la piste fétide.

Un peu plus loin, ils découvrirent un arc brisé et du sang humain. Le terrain dévasté alentours ne laissait aucun doute : plusieurs Trolls s'étaient déchaînés là. Tandis qu'Hordil demeurait aux aguets, les trois autres inspectèrent le sol. Enfin leur Capitaine se redressa avec un soupir.

« Notre fuyard est arrivé de l'est dans ce bosquet, probablement en cherchant à nous éviter. Pour son malheur il sera tombé sur un groupe de Trolls. Je dirais qu'il y avait là quatre de ces monstres, le plus grand de la bande étant le mort que nous avons trouvé. Le Nomade a dû le blesser mortellement, puis le malheureux aura été tué par les autres et emporté dans leur tanière pour y être dévoré.

-Apparemment, ils venaient de sortir de leur antre à la nuit tombée, ajouta l'un des deux Rôdeurs. Sauf s'ils cheminent de cavernes en cavernes, comme c'est parfois le cas chez ces viles créatures. »

Ils retournèrent auprès du Troll mort. Hordil ne put cacher son admiration :

« Ce Nomade devait être sacrément habile pour réussir à le toucher _quatre fois_, et dans le noir en plus. Un Troll fou de rage massacre la plupart des archers avant qu'ils aient pu tirer seulement leur deuxième flèche.

-Sans parler de _tuer _un Troll enragé, répondit un autre Rôdeur. Ce Nomade était aussi un bretteur hors-pair. Je commence à penser que nous avons eu de la chance qu'il n'essaye pas de nous tuer, _nous_.

-Nous avons aussi de bons archers, non ? répliqua le Capitaine. Et puis, il faut plus qu'un talent à l'épée pour réussir un coup pareil, dit-il en désignant la blessure mortelle du Troll. Peu de lames sont capables de trancher le cuir des _Tereg_ aussi profondément ! »

Irrité, il fixa pensivement l'ombre à l'ouest. Hors de question, à seulement quatre, de se lancer à la poursuite des trois autres monstres.

« Malédiction ! Il y a fort à parier que le butin des Trolls s'est sacrément accru ce soir. »

Et probable aussi que nul ne croirait plus leur récit d'un _Palantir_ perdu, désormais.

_**Epilogue**_

J'ai dit adieu à mon frère, ce matin-là.

Nous avions partagé les miettes de ce qui nous restait de vivres. Radkar et moi tenterions notre chance vers le sud, tandis que mon frère essaierait d'entraîner nos poursuivants vers l'ouest. Lui prenait les armes Alfens découvertes dans les ruines, moi j'emportais la Pierre-aux-Rêves.

Mais pas pour le beau parleur ténébreux qui nous avaient entraînés dans cette aventure de malheur. Que l'Alawar l'emporte et le noie dans le Septième Gouffre des Enfers ! Non, la pierre magique irait à l'Est, parmi les tribus nomades de mon peuple. A eux je raconterais notre histoire, et aussi celle des Alfens et de leur Cité Blanche et celle du jeune démon qui façonna le Poignard Blanc.

Et peut-être, si l'Alawar le permettait, pourrais-je un jour entendre dans un des Rêves-de-la-Pierre le nom de cette lame qui accompagna mon frère dans son dernier combat.

Volkar de Khân, _les Rêves-de-la-Pierre_, traduit de la langue des Nomades de l'Est.


End file.
